1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for covering a garage floor and in particular to a garage floor covering with drainage and front and side panels to catch water during washing of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,743 discloses a portable containment apparatus to collect run-off water after washing a vehicle and a sump pump to carry the water to a collection container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,670 discloses a vinyl pad with raised edges to be placed beneath a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,024 discloses a plastic sheet with raised edges to collect fluids from vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,982 discloses a car ramp and drip pan. European Patent Application EP 0 161 676 A3 discloses a shallow collecting tank placed beneath a vehicle. What is needed beyond the prior art is a lightweight and relatively inexpensive system for covering the floor of a garage that allows the vehicle to be driven up off the floor so that a drain can carry off fluids. What is further needed beyond the prior art is a floor covering system that can also protect the garage walls while washing the vehicle and capture the water, cleaning fluids and splatter from the automobile and carry the runoff to the drain in the system.